Hermione's Talent Show-Can't Take That Away
by Hermione187
Summary: A songfic, yet again by Mariah Carey. Really sweet, PLEASE read!


Can't Take that Away

**(Mariah's Theme)**

** **

**by: ~*~Angel~*~**

** **

** **

A/N-*sobs* this is such a good song.I feel like this song is part of me.You guys are going to get REALLY tired of Mariah by the time I'm done writing on this site!LOL!MARIAH RULES!GO MARIAH!

** **

Hermione tapped the heal of her shoe nervously, looking out past the curtain and into the audience.There was Ron, the person she was mostly singing this song in the talent show for.In their first year, Ron had both believed she was "the brain." And this song explained how she felt about always being known as that, and about how she wouldn't be brought down by the thoughts of Mr. Draco Malfoy or anyone else.She saw Professor McGonagall rush Lavender Brown off stage after she had been done playing her oboe.(A HORRIBLE sounding instrument, which I am stuck playing in the school band.It sounds like a car horn if you don't know how to play it right, and my point is that Lavender couldn't play it right.Listen to the original, "I've got you babe" by Sonny and Cher to hear the oboe.It's the part that goes "dop do, dop do, dop do, 'I got you babe'")

"And now, Ms. Hermione Granger!"Everyone clapped, even Draco.They all thought she would be explaining some stupid thing to them, but they were wrong.

"Um, ok, it's on.I'd like to dedicate this song to all the people out there who have been brought down by others, and think that there may be something inside themselves that shines brightly over everything else inside of themselves."

With that, she began the song:

_They can say anything they_

_Want to say_

_Try to bring me down_

_But I will not allow_

_Anyone to succeed _

_Hanging clouds over me_

_And they can try hard to make me feel_

_That I don't matter at all _

_But I refuse to falter_

_In what I believe _

_Or lose faith in my dreams_

_ _

_'Cause there's a light in me _

_That shines brightly_

_They can try_

_But they can't take that away from me_

_From me_

_ _

Harry looked at her.She was wearing a silk green dress, and as she sang those words, a beautifully white light shimmered around her.Harry looked over at Ron, who was sobbing uncontrollably.

# They can do anything they want to you

# If you let them in

_But they won't ever win _

_If you cling to your pride_

_And just push them aside_

_See_

_I have learned there's an inner_

_Peace I own_

_Something in my soul_

_That they cannot possess_

_So I won't be afraid_

_And the darkness will fade_

_ _

_'Cause there's a light in me_

_That shines brightly_

_They can try_

_But they can't take that away from me_

_ _

My God, thought Ron, looking at Hermione, I've always pushed her down, told her she was just some walking brain.But that's not it at all, she's got something in her…

Harry Potter now stared at Hermione.She looked over his way, and smiled.The smile seemed to say, "Told you I was something more, love." Harry thought of all the times he had left her alone, in the dark, how she must have felt. 

_ _

# No

_They can't take this_

_Precious love_

_I'll always have inside me_

_Certainly the Lord will guide me_

_Where I need to go_

_ _

_They can say anything they want to_

_Say_

_Try to break me down_

_But I won't face the ground _

_I will rise steadily_

_Sailing out of their reach_

_ _

_Oh Lord_

_They do try hard to make me feel_

_That I don't matter at all_

_But I refuse to falter_

_In what I believe _

_Or lose faith in my dreams_

_ _

Hermione was almost done with her song, and she had almost everyone in the audience crying.Harry was basically the only one not crying.She seemed to read it his mind.He just stood there, with an unmistakably deep love in his eyes.She could see that he was so moved by her song, that he just didn't even see her.

# 'Cause there's a light in me

_That shines brightly_

_They can try_

_But they can't take that away from me_

_From me_

_ _

Clap!Clap!Clap!The audience was clapping and crying, McGonagall was crying on Trelawney's shoulder!Hermione took a bow, and walked off stage.Harry and Ron were the first one's into her dressing room.

"Seven Years, and I never knew you felt that way!" sobbed Ron.He looked horrible, his nose red, just like the first time she'd ever seen him.Harry just watched Hermione, saying nothing.He finally reached over to her, and wrapped her in a hug."I'm sorry…" he whispered in her ear, "I never knew that we made you feel like you didn't matter."

Hermione bust out laughing."Harry!" she said between laughs, "I didn't write that song!It's a song by Mariah Carey, a muggle singer!"Harry's eyes seemed to pour into her, and he soon held her fast in a deep stare.Ron had left the room, and it was just them two.Hermione said one thing:"Harry, don't feel bad.I sang that song fo Ron and the others, not you."She and Harry then burst into uncontrollable sobs.They were better friends than Ron and she had ever been.They understood each other more than Ron would ever comprehend.And that, my friends, is where I end my tale of the beautiful, and unpredictable Hermione.

A/N-Ok, how did ya'll like that one?It kinda explains how I feel Hermione feels when people push her down.Herm's my favorite character, if you didn't figure that out by now.That's why all my fics are based on her.Well here it is, the part ya'll have been waiting for:

Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.Can't Take That Away belongs to the wonderful singer, Mariah Carey.

_ _


End file.
